


I Still Care

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [20]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Tyler Day!, Love, Poetry, Post S2, Tearjerker, Tyler misses his friends, cinnamon roll tyler, sorta inspired by Colors of the Wind if you squint, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: I still wonder how the hell I made it...Tyler Oakley's emotional state post-s2, told in verse.An Escape the Night poem. Day 20 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	I Still Care

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 is Tyler Oakley! Love this bean! For him, I decided to do something different and write a poem from his perspective.

I still wonder how the hell I made it  
Cause all my friends deserved a chance to live  
The modern world is long-awaited comfort,  
But a happy ending’s more than I can give

My taste for sweets was killed along with Liza  
My pinky-promise ally died alone  
The night of death destroyed the boy I once was  
And replaced him with a man who’s fully grown

Have you ever almost burned out in a fiery grave,  
Or toured a house with monsters everywhere?  
Could you stand to watch the darkness claim your childhood?  
Can you let the dead ones know that I still care?

I am here, I don’t know why  
I won’t let their goodness die  
I just hope the dead ones know that I still care

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Rosanna Pansino!


End file.
